


Thinking Back

by Japanesepengi



Series: Gil's Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: A Lot Of People Are Mentioned, Angst, Kagari is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japanesepengi/pseuds/Japanesepengi
Summary: my first fic for the Bad Things Happen Bingo on Tumblr.Prompt was Missing and Presumed DeadSpoilers for season 1----Ginoza, thinking back to the sudden disappearance of a certain someone.
Series: Gil's Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718413
Kudos: 10
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Thinking Back

It was one in the morning. Ginoza was still awake. It had only been a few weeks since his dad had died.  _ No. don’t think like that. _ The Makishima incident. That should be what he refers to it as. Nothing else. However, there was something else that was on his mind tonight. 

Kagari was dead. That was all there was to it. He was gone. Division Two was probably no longer on that case. 

There was one thing he knew though. one knew what had happened to Kagari after he came up missing but Ginoza was sure that he would never come back.

Kagari wouldn’t have just left. So the only thing that was possible was that, he was dead. that was all there was to it. He either died escaping (which was unlikely) or maybe he got killed in an unknown location? Who knew. 

There just was no way that Kagari would be still alive. Last time he had checked… _wait. don’t think about it._ _Just don’t think about it._ Kagari was listed as a missing individual but at this point… 

_ Kougami is alive though. _

_ Kougami is alive. Masaoka is dead. Makishima is dead. Akane is…  _

_ Akane is still alive.  _

That is where he should stop. Deaths equal the Living. However, he just cannot ignore it. Kagari was…  _ not a friend. none of them are my friends _ . a subordinate he deeply cared about. 

_ Kagari is probably dead. No. He is dead. That is all there is to it.  _


End file.
